1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telematic devices, and more particularly to a vehicle mode manager capable of managing the state of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic content and sophistication of automotive designs has grown markedly. Microprocessors are prevalent in a growing array of automotive entertainment, safety, and control functions. Consequently, this electronic content is playing an increasing role in the sales and revenues of the automakers. The features provided by the electronic content include audio systems, vehicle stability control, driver activated power train controls, adaptive cruise control, route mapping, collision warning systems, security systems, etc. The significant increase of the electronic content of land based vehicles has concomitantly occurred with the explosive growth of the Internet and the associated data driven applications supplied through mobile applications.
Telematics, a broad term that refers to vehicle-based wireless communication systems and information services, promises to combine vehicle safety, entertainment, and convenience features through wireless access to distributed networks, such as the Internet. Telematics offers the promise to move away from the hardware-centric model from audio and vehicle control systems that are built into devices that are custom designed for each vehicle, to infotainment delivered by plug-and-play hardware whose functionality can be upgraded through software loads or simple module replacement. Furthermore, new revenue streams will be opened up to automobile manufacturers and service providers through the products and services made available through telematics.
However, current telematic systems interact with the state of a vehicle on a very limited basis. For example, a telematic system may inform the driver that they are low on fuel, or have a low tire pressure. But current telematic systems generally do not provide vehicle state information to intelligent telematic systems, which are capable of providing additional services based on the vehicle state.
In view of the forgoing, there is a need for systems and methods to manage the vehicle state. The systems and methods should obtain vehicle state information and manage that information by providing the state information to intelligent telematic systems capable of providing additional services based on the state information.